


It is me  me asking you if we can be together before our work trip to Rome.

by NataliaRizzari



Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [6]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Villanelle, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Horny Eve, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Eve Polastri, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Villanelle, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: Season 2.Villanelle comes home after her date with Aaron.As she takes her wig off, she sees she has nine missed calls from Eve.Eve needed to see her. So she shows at Villanelle apartment again, the same day, at night.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971370
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	It is me  me asking you if we can be together before our work trip to Rome.

As Eve is taking her coat off, she sees herself in the mirror positioned behind the bed and stops. She sighs. Villanelle asks if she's okay but Eve doesn't know. She doesn't want to talk about it. 

  
Eve brings up Villanelle talking about being bored in that AA meeting.   
I'm so fricking bored, Eve," she sighed, her eyes half-closed, her hands running through her long, blonde hair as she moved.

"Bored with my job, bored with my life, definitely bored.

  
I have to go. You text Aaron. 

  
Whatever you say, boss.

Later, Villanelle comes home after her date with Aaron. 

As she takes her wig off, she sees she has nine missed calls from Eve.   
  
Eve needed to see her. So she shows at Villanelle apartment again, the same day, at night. 

* * *

  
We have to work on the file together because I know you haven't read it, Villanelle. 

I could tell that Oksana had already poured herself three or four glasses of red wine as soon I smelled the sweet, heady scent of grape on her breath as was talking.

I'm not reading the file now, Eve. I'm tired.

There are other things we can do together. 

She poured me a large glass of wine.

I drank down the wine. As I drank, she put on a Spotify playlist and began to sway to the soft music. 

I stood and watched her for a moment before placing my now empty glass on the table and kicking off my shoes to get more comfortable.

  
She turns the volume up " I need more wine; She refilled her glass and took a large swallow, fanning herself with her free hand.   
  
I left the comfort of the sofa, crossed the room, and took the wine glass from her, steadying her as she stumbled against me. Her body pressed into mine and I could feel her trembling. Her hazel eyes gazed deeply into me as if searching for an answer to an unasked question. 

"Eve, If I touch you? Would you let me?.  
The hope in her voice almost killed me. She was so sweet.   
  
"I need to feel something," she continued, babbling slightly, "I just wanted to ask you and give you time to think about it. I've been trying to work up the nerve. Hence the wine." She blushed, making her look even more adorable than ever.   
  
"Villanelle” Why do you want to do that? Just to “feel” that you can control me?

  
No. I just want to do this since the day I met you, and you know it, Eve. 

Why this?  
  
"Especially this. It could be our secret you know? We will bond over and our work environment will be less toxic.

Oh, come, on. 

Niko is with Gemma, you know.

I'm not thinking about Niko, at all. 

This is not some kind of powerplay. Its me asking you if we can be together before our work trip to Rome.

So you’re saying that you will be romantic. You?

  
Romantic? I have been romantic with you Eve. I have been bad, too. But I am romantic. Even when you are being rude and mean. I'm working FOR you. That’s romantic. 

Ok. I won’t ask you again. You will have to come to me.   
  
Silently we walked hand in hand to the big bed. My stomach rolled with nerves but I was tingling with anticipation, excitement, and I was aching for physical contact.  
  
"Can I kiss you?"

she asked nervously, her eyes focused on my lips as if willing me to say yes. I swallowed away my nerves and took a bold step forward, closing the space between us, placing my forefinger on her plump, stained lips to hush her.  
  
Just do whatever you want. I do not care.

"You don’t care? I think you do. But we don’t have to talk about it. You need to let yourself go for a while.   
  
She kissed the tip of my finger and giggled, her eyes brightening. "

E: “This is how you convince everybody.  
  
V: "Years of practice," And no, I’m not revealing my secrets. 

We walked towards the bed until the backs of my knees hit the mattress, where we stopped and just looked at each other.

"I know Eve. I'm your first...and you have never do anything like this before"

  
Well... Yeah, and in one night you just were naked with them on this same bed!.

  
Don't be jealous, Eve. Just wait. Look at me.

As I stared at Villanelle I saw something in her eyes change, nervous look was replaced with flashes of darkness and lust as her gaze traveled slowly up the length of my body, taking in every curve and dip as if mapping everywhere she wanted to touch.  
  
"I'm going to worship you," she purred, pushing me backward onto the sheets. I gasped as her hands captured my waist as she leaned above me, her long hair trailing down and tickling as she moved her body down to rest on top of mine.

"You don't have to touch me if you don't want to," "but I swear I am going to make you feel so fucking good."  
  
Heat flooded my stomach immediately and I squirmed against the sheets in anticipation. Her mouth was only inches from mine.

She smiled wickedly before closing the gap between us, her lips meeting mine in an explosion of long-repressed desire. Her skin was so smooth and soft as it brushed against mine, no hair or stubble to irritate me. 

Her tongue twisted and dueled against my own, flicked against my teeth and lips before disappearing again as she broke to drop sucking kisses all along my chin, neck, and the dip of my collarbones, her hands rolling gentle circles on my waist. Her own satin-clad body slid easily over mine as we kissed, so I brought my hands up around her back to make sure she didn't slide off too much. 

If my hands roamed down towards her firm body, well that was completely by accident.  
  
  
I nodded; glad to catch my breath for a minute. My body was tingling, every nerve ending was at its most heightened state. I sat up and raised my arms so she could get rid of my clothes completely.

"Beautiful," she said under her breath. I let out an involuntary groan as she experimentally pinched my right nipple.  
  
I lay back and watched as she shimmied out of her dress, revealing a red satin thong and. Her perfect breasts jiggled as she hopped out of her robe and climbed back onto the bed, her nipples as hard as mine. I was suddenly struck with the urge to lick them but was too nervous to say so.  
  
She spent a long time kissing, sucking, and licking at my exposed skin. She worked her way along my navel with achingly slow licks and kisses, traveling down towards my thighs, licking as close as the elastic of my underwear but maddeningly bypassing my sex.

  
Then she made a slow erotic journey back up my body towards my mouth for another kiss.  
  
  
She reached behind me leaning down to kiss and caress my breasts and nipples, giving one as much attention as the other. She seemed fascinated by them. My breasts were smaller than her own, and she spent a long time just holding them, kneading them, suckling and biting at them.

This pleasurable torture was driving me crazy. I felt like I could almost cum from this alone, just from Villanelle playing with my tits.  
  
Are you ok? She said  
"I'm fine, it's just that...  
I'm doing all the work. Relax, Eve.  
  
She licked her lips hungrily and began kissing her way back down the length of my body as I stretched out, opening my legs wide to welcome her in. She kissed along my thighs again.   
Finally, I felt her briefly sweep over my lips. 

"Fuck, you're so wet," she moaned. 

Her fingers returned to probe a little further as I tried not to writhe too much at her touch. At first, she explored only the outside; then she let one finger slip inside me. 

I clenched against her and tried to pull her deeper. Another finger joined it while her thumb brushed over my clit, making me jolt at the contact.  
  
I reached my hands up to play with my nipples as she finger-fucked me like that for a few minutes. 

  
I was already so close to the edge. I could feel every muscle in my body contracting as my orgasm grew closer. Now I feel the pressure of the now three fingers inside me, stretching me, rubbing me, she pressed her thumb over my clit in tiny circles, never breaking contact.  
  
"Baby” I cried out, unable to stop my legs jerking off the bed as my orgasm hit me hard, my back arching as the pleasure overwhelmed me, my body spasming, the waves of delicious oblivion overtaking me for a minute until I started to finally come down, my legs twitching, my sex still tingling and sparking in the aftermath.

  
"Oh God, oh God, so fucking good,"

I groaned, still squeezing and grinding myself a little against the hand inside me.  
  
Oksana withdrew her drenched fingers and sucked them clean, one by one. I had thought it was the hottest thing I had ever seen until she repositioned herself between my legs and dipped those same fingers into her pussy.

I began to sit up, but she used her free hand to stop me.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" she pouted. "I'm not done with you." 

Still rubbing at her clit she kneeled between my legs and achingly slowly ran her tongue along the crease of my inner thigh. She licked at me, her tongue flicking expertly against my clit, occasionally stopping to probe deep inside me. As she was doing this I could see her from behind in the mirror, bent over with her legs spread, her fingers furiously working at her clit.

Watching her working herself and feeling her warm wet tongue on me was too much and without warning, I exploded again, with her sucking hard on my clit the entire time almost to the point of being painful but still oh-so-fucking-good. 

She gave me a moment to catch my breath after the sheer intensity of how hard I came, then she sat up on the bed, resting knees wide to give me a glorious view of that beautiful body as she continued to play with her clit. 

Her breasts bounced a little as she rode her fingers, moaning my name as the orgasm she desperately needed finally built beyond the point where she could control it. 

Impulsively I sat up and started mouthing at her nipples as she began to cum, while she screamed my name one last time before collapsing into my arms and onto the bed.  
  
We lay there silently holding each other for what seemed like an hour, but It couldn't have been more than ten minutes. Eventually, she broke the silence.

"We're still OK, aren't we?"  
  
I kissed her, then tenderly stroked some hair out of her eyes and smiled. "We're more than OK." 

She flashed me a huge smile of relief and snuggled into me a little more, my hand resting between us on her breast, her hand between my legs. Easy. Comfortable. Intimate.   
  
Ok. Eve, Drink some water. Then go get on the bed."  
Mmmm. So it was not a power dynamic for you but now you are being bossy. 

No. I think... I think that's all I can take"

We've not even begun to approach the borders of all you can take, Eve." There a strap on my drawer. Bring it on.


End file.
